


Crack Of Dawn

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Loki is a romantic, M/M, Neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: The neighbour has an alarm that goes off early every morning.Tony Stark isn't a morning person.





	

BEEP BEEP BEEP. 

Tony was already pissed. He was barely awake, and he was already in a bad mood. Why? Becuase he shouldn't be awake, it was far, far too early for Tony Stark, this was a time he wasn't made to see, which begs the question, why was he awake? 

It was because of his neighbour. The neighbour with that alarm pressed up against the adjoining wall going off at 4 am every damn morning. Why the guy was getting up at 4 every morning, Tony didn't know. But it meant that he woke up at 4 every morning, and he couldn't take it anymore. And this morning, was the morning he snapped.

He'd been unable to sleep due to nightmares and he didn't take kindly to being woken up so early.

He threw the covers off the bed and stormed out of his place, not caring that he was only in his boxers, and banged on his neighbour's door. The door opened and Oh... The guy was hot. Long onyx hair, ivory skin, but Tony couldn't let that distract him.

"Your alarm keep waking me Up! It's fucking annoying." Tony grumbled at the gorgeous man who only grinned back at him.

"Good, it's doing its desired intention."

"What? Pissing me off?" Tony was just getting angrier at the others words.

"No, getting your attention, I've been trying to flirt with you for months... But you never notice me."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this,


End file.
